


Dystopia: Hold Your Breath

by Flicker_Dragon



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Action & Romance, Additional Pairings May Be Added, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Violence, Canon Compliant, F/F, Multi, Survival, mamamoo and red velvet members might make an appearance, there will be OC's because I want it to be as realistic as possible
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:13:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25998067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flicker_Dragon/pseuds/Flicker_Dragon
Summary: As a deadly new virus sweeps South Korea, the girls of Dreamcatcher find themselves being forced to adjust to a terrifying new reality: one where everyday is a constant fight for survival.Nobody could have prepared them for the reality of a zombie apocalypse.
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Lee Siyeon, Kim Minji | JiU/Kim Yoohyeon
Comments: 14
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: thankfully, this fanfiction is not reality and is a purely fictional story, not intended to offend or imply anything about the girls of Dreamcatcher in anyway. These are real people and I hope as readers you can make the distinction between fiction and reality :)
> 
> Also, trigger warning for anyone who doesn't like violence or gore, this fic might not be your cup of tea. If you want to read a zombie apocalypse fic that's a little less graphic, I'd recommend 'End of the Line@ by lovingsoftdcyooh 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Nothing that day had suggested that it was going to be anything other than ordinary. Well, as ordinary as it can get when one of your closest friends who has been missing for the best part of a year is scheduled to return from China. 

Handong was arriving during a lapse between their comebacks: a relief as it allowed for the girls to prepare a proper welcome. Bora, Yoobin and Yoohyeon were busy decorating the dorm, or moreover Yoobin was patiently helping to correct her hyper friends’ decorating mistakes. 

Minji was busy humming along to the radio in the kitchen, her hair tied back in a neat little ponytail and wearing an apron that read ‘I know it’s cheesy, but I feel grate!’ The loud chatter of her younger members caught her attention from where she was baking macaroons and other sweet confectionery, and she watched amused as Yoohyeon teetered on her tip toes, trying to secure a large sparkly, luminous pink and silver ‘WELCOME BACK HANDONG' banner to the wall. 

Bora stood a safe distance behind, brandishing some fairy lights as she orchestrated the whole operation.

“A bit higher I think, and slightly more to the left-"

“I can’t reach any higher!” Yoohyeon whined, straining her arms as she tried to stretch them further. 

“I thought you were supposed to be the tall one!” Bora shot back, crossing her arms accusatorily.

Yoobin cocked her eyebrow. “Would you like me to get you a stall?” 

“No, I can do it!” Determined, Yoohyeon jumped higher, using her outstretched hand to slap the blue tacked top corner of the banner onto the wall. Unfortunately, the lack of force caused the blue tack to peel away almost immediately, and the whole banner came tumbling down onto Yoohyeon head. 

There was a poof as Minji spilt a cloud of flour into the air, a side effect of being too busy doubled over laughing. Soon the flour cloud got inhaled and Minji’s laughs turned to splutters which was enough to start everyone laughing uncontrollably.

Meanwhile, Siyeon and Gahyeon were out in a nearby mall, shopping for a few items for the party.

‘Do you thing Dongie will like these candles?” Siyeon asked, her voice slightly muffled from her mask as she held up a packet of bright yellow cake candles.

Gahyeon scrunched her nose as she inspected them, her pink hair getting in the way slightly. “I honestly don’t think she’ll care that much.” She paused for a second, glancing over to the rack of candles and other kitchenware. “The pink ones are pretty cute though.”

Siyeon was just about to open her mouth to disagree when a loud distorted voice from the speakers overhead cut her off.

“This is a public announcement- may all customers and employees evacuate the mall! It has been brought to our attention that some dangerous persons have been seen entering the mall, they appear very hostile and should not be approached under any circumstances. Please proceed calmly to any nearby exits and do not panic!”

Siyeon and Gahyeon remained frozen, eyes wide, rooted to the spot, trying to process this information. All around them a murmur of voices broke out, similar responses of fear, disbelief and panic. 

“Oh my God,” Gahyeon whispered.

Then, from outside the store, a muffled scream. Piercing, distinctive, undeniable- everyone heard it. 

Chaos. 

People scrambled for the exits, shouting, screaming, crushing each other in an effort to get out. Siyeon felt her pulse leap into her throat as she looked around, feeling the same panic everyone else was feeling. It was suddenly too real, too dangerous.

“What are you doing?!” Gahyeon exclaimed as Siyeon made a dash for the rack of kitchenware, scanning the assortment of utensils up and down until she found what she was looking for: the knife rack. Siyeon grabbed one, gripping the large knife between her fingers. The blade was thick and rectangular, sharpened on one end and looked like it was intended for meat. Gahyeon stared at it wide eyed and horrified.

“Look, did you hear what they said? There are dangerous people here- maybe murderers, you heard the scream! We need something to defend ourselves!”

Before Gahyeon had a chance to respond, her phone vibrated loudly in her inside her bag. Frantically, she rummaged through it contents of previous purchases and grabbed it, quickly swiping answer when she saw that it was their manager. 

“Are you two okay?” their manager’s voice was crackly and panicked over the phone. The girls had barely confirmed before he continued- “I’m waiting in the parking lot, I’m by the statue. Apparently, there’s been an outbreak, some disease that’s making whoever catches it really dangerous! I’ve called Paik, our nearest bodyguard and he’s on his way. Do you think that you can get to the car right now?” 

They both looked around, seeing that most of the people had already made it out of the store. There were loud noises coming from outside, shouts, screams and the pounding of hundreds of people’s feet as they fled. From their position they couldn’t see anything that was going on.

“Hold on, I don’t know-”

Deciding that the only way to know if it looked safe to get back to the car was to assess the situation, Siyeon lead the way as through the isles of products towards the exit, gripping the knife with both hands. Gahyeon followed behind, one hand pressing the phone to her ear and the other resting on Siyeon’s arm for support. She tried not to notice how the older girl was shaking. 

As the shop windows came into view everything outside was made visible. People were pouring out of shops and crushing their way down escalators in an effort to escape through the main entrance. Behind them a few mangled figures stumbled after the hoards, their limbs dragging, clothes stained and their gait disjointed. One of them had a huge dark smear around their mouth and as the figure turned its head its mouth fell open into a gaping, bloodcurdling screech.

Horrified, the girls stared as it stumbled forwards towards an elderly lady, hindered by stiff joints and a zimmer-frame. Before anyone had any time to react, it had sunk its teeth into her neck, clawing and ripping at flesh as the lady flailed, emitting the most heart-wrenching scream.

The horror and terror they felt as the world crumbled apart is not something that either Siyeon nor Gahyeon could ever describe. No matter how many times they’d seen death in movies or videogames, nothing in this world had ever prepared them for this. For the reality that they die at any second.

“Hello? Gahyeon? Siyeon? Are you still there?” The manager.

Gahyeon was first to break the silence. 

“What the fuck, somebody just killed a lady! Oh my God-"

The elderly lady crumpled to the floor and almost immediately the figure was on top of her body in a frenzy, face down, devouring her skull.

“Why is no one helping her!” Siyeon screamed, panicked, hysterical, yet somehow rooted to the spot. The figure dug its gnarled hand into the woman’s flesh and wrenched. Something kicked inside of Siyeon, and as if on instinct, she found herself lurching towards the door, raising her knife, one thought pounding in her brain-

“No!” Gahyeon grabbed her arm, yanking her around. “What are you thinking! You’re gonna get yourself killed!” 

“But-"

“There’s nothing we can do to help her! She’s already dead, no point killing yourself as well! We need to get out of here, or wait for the police or-"

The mangers voice was a blur in the background. Siyeon stared at the earnestly written into Gahyeon's face, at her desperate, pleading expression. Resignation flickered into Siyeon’s eyes. 

“Okay,” she breathed.

Then suddenly a clang alerted them from the corner of the store. 

“Hey!”

The face of a young woman with sandy blonde hair, either in her late teens or early twenties wearing the navy-blue uniform of a cashier popped her head over the top of the rows of isles. Her eyes scanned the shop for the identity of the voices she’d just heard.

“Is anyone else here?! There's a fire escape towards the back of shop that we’re using to get out!”

Taking a deep breath, Siyeon and Gahyeon both looked at each other and nodded, running towards the fire escape. Along the way Gahyeon managed to grab a nearby frying pan, suddenly grateful that they were in a home appliance store. 

Siyeon eyed the impromptu weapon with a wry smile. “Maybe the knife wasn’t such a bad idea huh?”

Gahyeon could only offer her a small eye roll before they continued running. 

They quickly reached the fire escape where the same girl and another employee were waiting for them, holding the door open.

“Thank you so much!” Siyeon exclaimed, panting slightly. Then noticing their eyes widening at their make-shift weapons, the second narrowing his eyes in suspicion, she hastily added “I’m really sorry, we will pay!”

“Don’t worry about it, there’s no time,” the sandy haired girl reassured, ushering them both out of the door and onto a metal staircase that spiralled down to the concrete alleyway outside of the building. “I’ve seen how people are acting out there. It's absolute chaos. And if there are really murderers out there, you might need something to protect yourselves!”

“Where are you right now?” It was their manager’s voice, cutting them off again.

Gahyeon explained their situation quickly as they descended the stairs, their footsteps clanging on the metal as the employees following closely behind. 

“Okay, so if you’ve just come out of the second-floor fire escape of that home appliance shop, you should be able to turn right and run around the back of the building to get to the carpark. Paik has arrived, he said he’s coming to find you. Shit- everyone’s flooding the carpark, you need to be careful.” The sounds of distant car alarms and shouts could be heard both through the line and echoing through the cool afternoon air.

There was a crackling pause as their manager seemed to be looking assessing his surroundings, “what the fuck someone’s just started EATING somebody!”

“What?” 

They had reached the bottom of the stairs and the employees could clearly hear everything on through the speaker.

“You’re joking right?” it was the older employee who spoke, a large short man in his late forties. He leaned against the rail of the stairs wheezing.

Siyeon and Gahyeon both turned to him, the horrors seen through the shop window burned into their minds. 

“We saw it ourselves. I don’t understand, it’s fucking crazy. All we know is that we need to get out of here. You guys have cars right?”

The younger woman nodded, but the older man was sputtering, red faced and indignant.

“I refuse to believe any of this nonsense! People don’t just go around eating each other! It must be a government conspiracy of some sorts! The Chinese- ah yes, it must be the Chinese! Always trying to stir up trouble..." 

As the man continued on his loud, blustered, gesture-filled rant, a figure slowly rounded the corner, and began shuffling towards them down the alley towards them. Siyeon and Gahyeon recognized the unnatural, lopsided gait immediately and cried out in alarm. 

The man however, was having none of it. He stormed towards the figure, who jerked its head up at the approach. Clearly uncomfortable, the younger employee reached out and grabbed his arm. “Mr Lee, stop this isn’t a good idea!”

Mr Lee shot her a nasty look, roughly shaking off her grip and continued towards the figure. He eyed what appeared to be a man, wearing a crumpled and bloody t-shirt. His eyes were deep and sunken, rolling back in his sockets as he stumbled forwards, and his face was a gaunt yellowing-green, swollen and purpling in places as if the blood had been sucked out of him. Mr Lee eyed the figure in disgust. 

“Who do you think you are, huh? Suckling around the back like this?”

“Get away from him!” Siyeon screamed, but Lee just laughed. 

“What’s he gonna do? Eat me? He’s clearly one of those crack heads who live in the trash!”

Now they were almost face to face, Mr Lee paled slightly. 

“Listen here punk, there’s no reason to get this clo-" 

Without any warning, the man unhinged his jaw and sunk his teeth into Mr Lee's neck with inhuman speed. 

The sandy-haired girl screamed, turning on her heel and beginning to run back up the stairs. Siyeon was suddenly acutely aware of their situation, they were sandwiched between two buildings; the only ways out being either back up the stairs into the panic and horror of the mall or past the flesh-eating figure before them.

Before either of them could process what was going on, Mr Lee had slumped to the floor lifeless and the man, or creature, was turning its grotesque head to face them.

It screeched, blood dripping from its mouth in clumps of inky red tendrils, and made for Gahyeon. 

Siyeon screamed, swinging her meat cleaver with all her strength. There was a sickening squelch as the knife embedded its straight into its chest, and it stumbled back, screaming. Siyeon also stumbled, the momentum from her swing, and the knife being ripped from her hand set her off balance. She felt herself tripping, landing outstretched with heavy thud, and skidding slightly. 

She barely had enough time to register the man turning, somehow upright despite the huge knife sticking out of his chest, before he was on top of her.

How on earth that thing was still alive Siyeon didn’t know, but somehow it was centimetres away from her face, its teeth clacking as it bit down into the burning air between them. With every remaining ounce of her strength she kept the creature away from her face, one hand pushing upwards on the shoulder and the other hand found the hilt of the knife, steadily embedding it even further. She could see straight into its cold, lifeless black eyes, feel the burn in her muscles as her arms shook with the weight of it, feel the splatters of saliva of dripping from its frantic mouth, as death stared her directly in the face.

Suddenly, there was a loud clang, and everything shifted. The weight was launched off her, and the creature tumbled to the side. Siyeon looked up to see Gahyeon standing over her with her frying pan, breathing hard. 

The creature lay life-less, its skull imploded, parts of its brains splattered out along the concrete.

The frying pan clattered to the floor, and Gahyeon was immediately crouching at Siyeon’s side. 

“Oh my god, are you okay? Did it hurt you?” Gahyeon eyes were brimming with tears and she cupped Siyeon’s face, carefully using her sleeve to wipe away any of the blood and saliva. Siyeon opened her mouth to reply, to say something, anything, but all that came out was a strangled sob.

Gahyeon wrapped her arms around her, and let the older girl cry into her shoulder, her sobs wracking her whole body. The pink haired girl pulled her closer, rubbing the her back in comforting circles despite the fact that she was crying as well.

None of the girls noticed Mr Lee twitch on the ground, slowly staggering to his feet, eyes sunken and black, face drained.   
He shuffled towards them, emitting a low groan, and both girls turned their heads. Gahyeon immediately went to grab her frying-pan, but there was no need, as at that very moment a gun shot rang out and what was once Mr Lee crumpled to the floor.

Their bodyguard had arrived.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the positive comments on the last chapter, they've been really inspiring! I love to see that you guys love reading it as much as I love writing it! I'll try to respond to more comments this chapter :)

Minji had almost finished her baking her macaroons when the radio was interrupted by a sudden broadcast.

“Breaking news: this is an important announcement. Reports of a deadly virus are spreading over the capital and experts are warning this could be the worst outbreak in human history. Hundreds to thousands of people in the east district of Seoul, as well as in surrounding areas such as Guri and Goyang are already thought to be infected, with numbers spreading rapidly by the minute. The Government has issued a warning to stay inside, and to not leave your house or current building at any cost. Do not engage with anyone potentially infected at any cost, we will now pass you over to Dr Moon Ji-Ah to discuss the symptoms and details of the virus itself.”

By this time Bora had dropped her fairy lights straight onto the ground, and all the girls were crowding around Minji’s radio, in absolute disbelief.

“They can’t be serious right?” Yoohyeon gasped, “we’ve only just barely recovered from the Corona virus pandemic!”

The question hung in the air as the report continued, this time it was Dr Moon’s voice speaking. “From what we can tell, the outbreak originated from a disease research facility in Goyang, early this morning. As exhibited in all the recent footage circling online, the virus causes victims to exhibit cannibalistic behaviour, even loose all control of their own motor functions all together, essentially making them unable to control their own body. This makes them particularly dangerous, as it seems that they will attack anyone and anything they come into contact with. It has been theorised that the virus is transmitted orally, through the infected biting another person.”

Despite the seeming calmness of Dr Moon, none of the girls where anything close to calm. The severity of the situation was hard to process.

“Siyeon and Gahyeon are outside right now! The East District is so close…” It was Bora who voiced the worries of the whole group.

Minji was very pale. “We should call them.”

Yoobin reached to call Gahyeon and Bora was already calling Siyeon.

The girls waited in a grim silence as both of their lines rang to dead. After the third attempt Minji broke the silence, her voice, although wavering slightly was calm and reassuring. “Look, Siyeon and Gahyeon are strong girls, they’ll be okay. They might just not have any signal right now or they could be too occupied with getting to safety?”

The girls took a moment to process what their leader had said. It did make sense. Minji took a deep breath and continued.

“I think we should call our families- make sure they’re safe.”

Everyone nodded and got to work, frantically calling their loved ones. Luckily most of their parents picked up to inform that they had heard the news and were either at work or at home, taking precautions, and a lot of them lived a far distance away from Seoul.

“You girls need to stay at home and not move,” Bora's father warned, his usual gruff voice made gruffer by the phone. “Have you not seen what they’re showing on T.V? Don’t worry about us love, it’s yourself you need to take care of. When the army sorts this mess out, we’ll come and find you straight away.”

Bora kept her phone pressed against her ear as she moved to switch on the big T.V on the wall. It flickered to life, a bright pounding distortion of news channels that filled the room with pixelated horrors, frantic news reporters, military uniforms, helicopter footage and headlines upon headlines all screaming the same thing:

‘DEADLY VIRUS, HIGHLY CONTAGIOUS, STAY INSIDE.’

Bora stared at it all numbly, as the screen flashed. In the background she could hear Yoohyeon sniffing quietly as she said goodbye to her parents. She stared at the lopsided ‘WELCOME BACK HANDONG’ banner on the wall, her thoughts immediately turning to the wellbeing of her friend. Bora reached to call her, but she was stopped by Minji placing a hand on her shoulder; a sad smile pulled at the corners of her lips. 

“I’ve already tried, she won’t pick up. She’s still on the plane, she only left an hour or so ago.” 

After the girls had finished calling and receiving calls from their immediate friends and family, they all ended up seated around the TV in a tense silence. That is until they heard the loud screeching of tires outside their window, and they looked out to see a familiar black company car skidding into the parking lot. 

The door was flung open and as soon as Yoohyeon had caught a glimpse of two of the figures stepping out she had alerted the other girls and they were all racing down the stairs to greet them.

They arrived in the welcome lobby just in time to see the main doors being pushed open a figure they recognized, a tall, well built man in a crisp black suit, but what shocked the girls was the revolver he still gripped in his hands. It startled their receptionist as well who quickly dropped the papers she was holding, and the atmosphere became suddenly tense.

Then, behind Paik, came Siyeon and Gahyeon, followed closely by their pale faced manager. Siyeon’s once white shirt was now stained and bloody, and her hands were smeared with the same thick, stinking liquid. Her left arm was red and raw, a fresh plaster patched over her elbow and her jeans ripped slightly from the fall. Gahyeon’s new beige jacket was also smeared, with two of Siyeon’s distinct bloody handprints stained into the back.

Both girls froze at the sight of their other members, who were also frozen, staring with huge eyes filled with concern, shock, even fear. Siyeon opened her mouth to speak, but suddenly there was a lump in her throat that choked her words, the image of the face of the infected man inches away from hers clogging her brain.

Luckily their manager was quick to speak, bustling into their lobby to greet the other members and explain their situation.

Gahyeon glanced up at Paik for reassurance, and he offered her a small smile. Siyeon squeezed her shoulder. They had made it out of there, but they weren’t safe yet.

Once everyone had been updated on the situation, Bora and Minji rushed over to give them each a bone crushing hug, closely followed by Yoohyeon and Yoobin. Yoohyeon was crying, hot tears streaming down her face as she clung to them both. The tidal wave of emotions enveloped them both, crashing over them and they clung to each other, the idea of loosing the other suddenly too shocking, too raw.

Meanwhile, their manager was busy alerting all the staff currently present in the building and soon they were all assembled in the lobby. 

“It is far too dangerous for anyone to go outside safely at the moment, but I understand that all of you have friends or families that you need to take care of. I myself have a wife and two children that I need to get back to. This is your chance to leave, as once we lock these doors nobody will be exiting or entering this building until the military have dealt with this and it’s safe to go outside. I don’t know when that is, or how long that will take, which is why I’m giving everybody the chance to leave.” 

He turned to face the members of Dreamcatcher. “That applies to even you girls.”

The girls all exchanged glances. Although Siyeon and Gahyeon hadn’t contacted their parents yet, they both knew that their parents lived relatively far away, and neither of them wanted to brave a long-distance journey after what had happened. The rest of the girls were thinking the same thing, so they quickly reached a consensus:

“We’ll stay here.”

After that, the staff all made their choices. Quickly it became apparent that only four of the fifteen staff members present were willing to stay: Paik, a petit elderly dinner lady named Mrs Kang, and their two producers Leez and Ollouander.

“We practically live here anyway,” Leez joked as he gave Ollander a light shove, his mind flitting to all the nights spent slumped over their desks, or bundled up in sleeping bags in the music studio in order to work on the new albums. “What’s the difference?”

“Other than the fact that there could be literal rabid humans roaming the streets, I can’t think of anything at all,” Ollounder jabbed back. The mood darkened.

“Make sure you secure the premises well,” the managers voice was tight as he handed the building’s keys to Paik. “Thank you for taking care of our girls and helping us escape back then. You’re a good man.”

Paik offered a small smile, clenching the keys firmly in his fist, feeling the weight of the gun in his other hand. Despite his years of training, the events of the parking lot had shaken him more than he would like to admit. After shooting what was once Mr Lee he’d been forced to shoot another two more of the infected who had attacked them in the parking lot. The idea that he’d killed three people was eating at his mind, and virus or not they were still individuals with lives and a family. Above all costs he wanted to avoid another situation encountering the infected, and that was why when everyone had left, he was the first to start hauling objects in front of the main entrance.

Siyeon and Gahyeon were quick to join him and grabbing the large front desk between them and dragging it to barricade the doors. Everyone else quickly ran to join them, and soon the whole of the ground floor of Happy Face Entertainment as boarded up, windows locked, blinds drawn, and large heavy objects pushed in front of the doors.

*******

The rest of the day passed in a storm of police sirens, distant gunfire, car alarms, news reports and smoke. The night slipped into the world into a deep darkness, only illuminated by a pale slither of moon, smeared amongst a small splatter of stars, and the distant glow of a burning building, its smoke curling upwards into the sky.

The girls lay in their dorms, but none of them could really find the peace to sleep. Bora lay in her bed, staring the chips in the wood of Yoohyeon’s upper bunk as she listened to the rumbles of explosions in the distance. A particularly loud one made the wood of the bunk bed vibrate, and the image of the bulk of a tank rolling through familiar streets flashed into her mind, then another image, far for terrible than the first entered, overwhelming her vision until it became unbearable.

Siyeon was in the bathroom. She’d been there for about an hour now, forcing the cold water into her skin. No matter how hard she scrubbed, or what soap she used, the dark red of the infected still stained her hands, soaked into her flesh.

She felt sick, felt the weight of it on top of her and the stench of its putrid breath. She scrubbed harder, the water ice, her hands raw. The cold air bit at the damp that clung to her exposed skin, and she itched to shower again, to just be clean. 

Siyeon barely registered the door that creaked open, and the small silhouette of Bora’s body that filled the doorway. The elder girl let out an intake of breath at the sight.

“Oh Singie…”

“Couldn’t sleep either?” Siyeon remarked dryly, a rough edge to her voice. The left side of her mouth quirked up in what was supposed to be a smile.

Bora stood still in the doorway for a few seconds longer, before she moved to pick up a grey fluffy towel hanging on the rack, and draped it over Siyeon’s exposed body. The younger girl instinctively huddled into it, and Bora was aware of just how much she’d been shaking.

Silently, she sat next to the dark-haired girl, and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer. She smelt strongly of shampoo, and her hair was soaking wet when she leant her head against Bora’s shoulder. Bora combed it with her hand, her voice barely above a whisper when she spoke.

“You were so brave Singie. You and Gahyeon, I’m so glad you made it back safe. I can’t stand the thought of you gone, I honestly wouldn’t know what to do with myself. I wish I’d have come with you to get those stupid candles, at least then I could have done something to protect you more.” 

She placed a small kiss to the top of Siyeon’s head, smoothing the away the girl’s tears with the pad of her thumb. 

Gahyeon peeked her head around the door, dressed in baggy pyjamas, a toothbrush sticking out of her mouth. Her eyes widened as she interpreted the situation and made eye-contact with Bora who looked at her with worried eyes. 

Instantly, Gahyeon had deposited the toothbrush and was kneeling in front of Siyeon. She took her hands in hers, forcing Siyeon to look up.

“We’re gonna make it through this together okay? Us, and the rest of the girls. We’ll survive this, unnie, I know we will.”

*******

A little while later, Yoohyeon awoke to an abrupt bump. Confused, and slightly sleepy, she peeked open the blinds to see the outline of a dimly lit figure on the street below. It moved strangely, its walking disjointed, and its arms swinging loosely as if it had little control over its limbs. It walked straight at the building, making another bump as it crashed itself against the window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready to meet Handong in the next chapter!
> 
> I know there hasn't been many zombies this chapter, don't worry, they will come...

**Author's Note:**

> There's the first chapter done- what do you think? I certainly enjoyed writing it! I want to make this fic as realistic as possible so if anyone notices any plot holes or inconsistencies let me know!
> 
> I can't promise an updating schedule but I have a plot in mind and I'm currently writing the second chapter!


End file.
